I'm Never Too Far Away
by HaNpllfan
Summary: He left to protect her but will he ever be able to come home? A EZRIA ONESHOT (my first oneshot


**A/N: I know I shouldn't be writing being that I am currently writing two other stories but I got this idea in my head today in one of my classes and I thought I would bring it to you. I have never done any one shots before so I hope you like it and you get the general idea.**

"Do you think he will ever come back?" Aria asked her mother who was working on Christmas dinner.

"I don't know. I know that he loves you and that he left for your sake." Ella said as she sat down the salad she was working on and came around to envelope Aria into a hug.

"I just wish that Noel would have left us alone and that the police, would just find him already. I just want Ezra back in my arms." Aria said letting tears fall freely down her face.

"He will, whenever it is safe for him to come back home." Ella reassured Aria.

"_Well we meet again Mr. Fitz." Ezra heard someone say from behind him. He turned around to see Noel Kahn and a gun aimed at his face._

"_Noel what are you doing?" Ezra asked trying to stay calm knowing that Aria was right down the hall in her fathers office._

"_I came to take care of you once and for all you pervert." Noel said still aiming the gun at Ezra. Before Ezra could reply he heard a loud bang and a sharp pain in his chest before hitting the ground._

"Hey little man." Aria said to her five month old son who was wide awake.

Ezra Joseph Montgomery-Fitz was born six months after his father was shot and sent away for protection from the police. Ezra Joseph who goes by EJ was born July 21st t 11:11 in the morning weighing 7lbs and 10oz and 18 inches long. He had the deep blue piercing eyes of Ezra along with a head of curly dark hair.

Ezra knew that Aria was pregnant which made leaving so much harder. He knew it was all his fault that Noel was going after him and stalking Aria. For weeks Noel would leave threatening notes for Aria and call her all night long until Aria finally got a new number. Then one night Aria heard the loud noise from her father's office and ran to see Ezra bleeding out everywhere. She was not able to catch up with Noel and he got away.

A few days later the police insisted that as soon as Ezra was able to leave the hospital he go a place where Noel could not find him because he was his main target and him being far away was the safest thing for Aria.

"_Ezra I don't want you to go as much as you don't want to go but in order for you to be safe you have to." Aria pleaded to Ezra while she sat on the edge of his hospital bed and grasped his hand._

"_I can't leave you." Ezra said looking up at her._

"_I will be fine, the police are going to stay at my house until he is found." Aria reassured him._

"_What kind of father would I be if I left you right now?" Ezra said placing a hand on Aria's ever so slightly curved three month pregnant belly._

"_Ez we will be fine. Both of us." Aria said placing her hand over Ezra's. "I need you for the rest of my life and the only way that we can be sure that, that will happen is if you get away from here and be safe." Aria said as she started to cry._

"_Come here." Ezra said as he opened his arms for Aria to hug him and get lost in his embrace._

"Hey how are you doing?" Aria heard from the doorway and turned to see her brother standing in the doorway.

"Good I guess. It's the first Christmas Ezra and I have spent away from each other." Aria said picking up EJ from his crib and bringing him over to Mike.

"Well at least you know he is okay. I know he has a great gift for you somewhere and as soon as you two are reunited he will give it to." Mike said grabbing for EJ who reached for his Uncle Mike.

"I guess you are right." Aria said as she sat down at her desk and reached for the last picture that she and Ezra had taken together. "I just feel bad that EJ won't be able to spend his first Christmas with his dad."

"Aria, none of this is your fault. Noel is a psycho. Stop blaming yourself for what you can't change. Ezra promised to come back and you have a beautiful baby boy. You have a life that most people would give anything for."

"I guess you're right." Aria said looking at the picture one more time before following Mike downstairs for dinner.

*PLL*

"Aria you have one more gift that I left out in the car, why don't you come out with me and get it." Byron said to Arai early Christmas morning.

"Can't it wait till later? EJ kept me up until three this morning and then big kid Mike woke me up at six." Aria said with a yawn.

"Well I could but it might get ruined and it would be very hard to get another one." Byron said as he went over and helped Aria up off of the couch. "Come one."

Byron pushed Aria in front of him and opened the door. As soon as Aria looked outside she saw a tall, dark, handsome man in the driveway. She stood there for a minute making sure it wasn't a dream. It was Ezra, her Ezra. The father of her child, the love of her life. She left her dad standing at the door laughing at her and ran as fast as she ever has in her life. Once she had reached Ezra she jumped into his waiting arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her head into his chest and began to sob.

"You're here, you're really here." Aria said between sobs.

"I am baby; I'll never leave you again." Ezra said as he picked Aria up like she was a new bride and carried her into the house. Once they were in the house Ezra sat Aria down on the ground.

"Ezra there is somebody you need to meet." Aria said as she pulled Ezra over to the tiny crib that lay in the corner of the living room. "Ezra meet your son, Ezra Joseph Montgomery-Fitz." Aria said as she reached down and picked up the baby and handed it to Ezra.

"He's amazing." Ezra said with a tear in his eye. "I'm so sorry I missed it all."

"Hey it's okay. You are alive and safe and in my arms again and that's all that matters." Aria said as she wrapped her arms around Ezra who was still holding a sleeping EJ.

"Aria will you marry me?" Ezra blurted out of nowhere.

"Yes you goof I will." Aria said pulling Ezra closer and smelling in his scent. "I love you Ezra Fitz."

"I love you too Aria Montgomery-soon-to-be-Fitz." Ezra said as he kissed her like he had never kissed her before.

**I am still working on my other stories don't worry, I just had this idea and I was able to make it all come together so I thought I would go ahead and write it.**

**Please tell me what you think. **

**xoxoxox**


End file.
